


夫妻生活法则

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 艾伦·耶格尔先生的老婆丢了，他得找到他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：R-18/现代背景/中短篇

“你是我温暖的手套，冰冷的啤酒，带着阳光味道的衬衫，日复一日的梦想。”——话剧《恋爱的犀牛》

01.

艾伦·耶格尔先生的老婆丢了。

我们姑且不提耶格尔先生究竟是何方人氏、在何处高就，暂且只讲一讲丢老婆这件事。有些男人，倘若发现他们的老婆失踪，恨不能普天同庆，简直比中了双色球大乐透的彩票头奖还要高兴；而另一些呢，嘴巴里口口声声嚎着如何担忧，其实漠不关心，稍过片刻，便又向沙发上一躺，打开电视，看起西班牙足球甲级联赛的回放来了。

“毕竟，婚姻是爱情的坟墓嘛！”韩吉·佐耶如此感叹道。她虽然身为女人，但拥有男子汉的灵魂，所以对于此事，也比较有发言权。

艾伦的情形，和上述种种不大一样。他抓耳挠腮，直抓到头顶——几乎挠破头皮，连带着，要把棕色长发一齐揪下来。他，艾伦·耶格尔，家庭和睦，夫妻生活同样非常得趣，故而他是万分的闹不明白，好端端地，自己的老婆怎么就不告而别。

“先生，您的妻子叫什么名字？”韩吉像一位兢兢业业的老妈子，拖着艾伦来到派出所。艾伦不哭不叫，但是一秒钟也不得安宁，他在房间里上蹿下跳，寻觅着角角落落，仿佛预备着随时要把自己的老婆从某一个缝隙里掏出来。作为他们夫妻二人共同的好朋友、好兄弟，韩吉认为自己不能不管，也不得不管，于是连拉带拽将艾伦弄来报案。

“利威尔，利威尔·阿克曼。”艾伦是一位棕发绿眼，五官鲜明的大帅哥。此刻，他作为美男子的样貌形象被他自个儿闹了个一团糟。他的长发束到一半，横七竖八地支棱着，胡茬没刮，巴宝莉大衣的中段扣错了一颗扣子，一路延伸到下摆。由此看来，丢老婆这件事，于他而言，的确是一项灭顶打击。

片儿警对眼前这位人高马大的英俊男子不禁十分同情——唉，为数不多的好男人呀。“那么他失踪多长时间了？”

艾伦，全无灵魂的，望了一眼手腕上的宝珀手表，发出来一声抽噎似的鼻息，“一天过一个小时十三分钟。”他满脸的愁容叫他看上去有些沧桑，起码比实际年龄大出去十岁。“事实上是二十五小时十三分钟。”他补充道。

“您可以描述一下您的妻子吗？”

“呃，要说起来，他真的很好看，他非常好看，我爱他身上的每一寸。当然，我不是因为他长得好看才爱他，我不是那样肤浅的人。我们彼此都全心全意的爱对方。不过，我还是先说说他的样子。他虽然身材不高，但是比例很得宜，腿长腰细，骨架也小，所以无论他穿什么衣服都相当好看。他的头发是黑色的，黝黑黝黑的，皮肤则非常白，那样子实在是太美妙了。哦，对了，还有他的眼睛，极其罕见，是独一无二的烟蓝色——他是混血儿。世界上竟然能有这么美的眼睛，大海和天空好像都在里边。十二年前，看到他的第一眼，我就被吸引了。他不仅长相顶好看，还很贤惠。对啦，就是很贤惠，他喜欢打扫卫生、收拾东西，都是亲力亲为的。和他结婚以来，家里上上下下，一指甲盖儿的灰尘都没有……”他简直是不能张嘴描述自家老婆，但凡讲起来，就如同开闸放水，是滔滔不绝，一气能流泻个三天三夜。

警官先生由于要以身作则，表现的对旁人的妻子很不感兴趣，他公事公办地打断了艾伦滚滚而来、洪水似的发言，“不，我的意思是，请您描述一下他那天失踪时的情况。”

现在是下午三点整。北京的天气在凛冬糟糕透顶，零下十五度，寒风如同刮刀子一样彻骨。艾伦坐在暖气充盈的派出所里，也能听到外面呼啸声声，北风袭境。倘若利威尔还在身旁，对于他穿一件大衣就出门的行径肯定要提出指责，尔后必然给他裹个严严实实。一想起利威尔，就想起对方的不告而别，他立马又要难过。

“昨天上午他说要去老佛爷给我买几件衣服，正好他有一个包需要修理。他那时候真的很开心，还夸我穿芬迪的毛衣好看——他很少说这种话。我们破天荒地买了挺多东西，因为他这个人非常讲究，老是能从一个我觉着挺好的物件里头挑出毛病。可是昨天，我们甚至额外购入了一对儿宝珀手表。“他顿了顿，又看了一眼自己的手腕。那只手表，平心而论，十分名贵漂亮，棕色皮面表带，玫瑰金表盘，星月也镶嵌在里边。“然后我们就到旁边的王品牛排去吃饭，我俩挺喜欢那家餐厅的。他中间还对我笑了，说新上市的黑森林蛋糕好吃，我高兴的都找不着北。后来他发现修包的时候发票没有给专柜，就先出去了，留下我结账。后来呢，后来他就没再回来！”

“您确定他是自己走的吗？没有遭遇绑架什么的？”

“当然。当然啦，”艾伦用手捋了一下垂到眼前的头发，这缕头发为他增添了一份忧忧郁郁的气质。“没人能打的赢他。别看他长得小，一拳就能把墙砸出去一个坑，我都不知道这是怎么回事。再说了，他之前要是生气，连我都揍。”

“什么？”片儿警先生差点以为自己发生了幻听。一位贤妻良母的完美形象就此在他心中全面破碎，而面前这位一表人材的高个男子，竟然是一耙耳朵。

艾伦的身板，坐在警局的小凳子上，是大而无当。他坐立不安，火烧屁股，心里非常焦急，又充满了诸多想法。突然，思索到了什么结果似的，他从椅子上一跃而起，表演了一个鲤鱼打挺，神情，又瞬间由焦虑难过切换成了暴怒。“妈的！他肯定是找艾尔文那个货去了！”他跳起来就旋风一般往外冲，有万马奔腾的气势，凭谁也拉不住。

02.

艾伦和利威尔是在大学里头相识的。

这可不是讲他们一见钟情，然后相恋相知。事实上，在旁人眼里，那时候相恋相知的是艾尔文和利威尔。艾尔文·史密斯，作为学生会的主席，长相又端正英俊，很有顶天立地的架势。利威尔当时担任财长，是艾尔文的好搭档，两人珠联璧合，非常相配。艾伦，一个小学弟，屁也不懂，屁也不是。

而且他那时候没什么钱，将一身什么芬迪、巴宝莉替换成阿迪达斯、耐克，宝珀替换成卡西欧，再把头发剪短，基本可以得到一个十年前的艾伦。是了，他当年唯一表面上的优点，乃是帅气阳光四个字。

至于艾伦是如何追到利威尔并最终抱得美人归，还令情敌艾尔文败退千里，直退出国门之外，是一百个人有一百种说法，但统一都不是什么好言辞。

这可真是大大冤枉艾伦了。

十来年前的北京，春季还有点沙尘暴。“有点”这个词汇其实相当的不准确，要恰切形容，北京一旦遭遇沙尘暴，就瞬间不再是北京，转而变成迪拜。飞沙走石，黄沙漫天，等等形容词犹如浪潮，纷至沓来。艾伦——刚满二十岁，还处于吃着泡面打游戏的状态，发现火腿肠的存货见底，扒拉整个宿舍，也是没有，忍无可忍，他只好出门购买。

小卖部后门发生了一起校园暴力。这在小学校园直到大学校园，都是比较常见的。一群高头大马的混混，围绕着一位白净的男学生，似乎正在进行勒索。男学生如同竹竿，脸面上挂一副眼镜，柔弱似小鸡。艾伦阳光帅气，同时比较具备正义感，正准备冲上前去解救小鸡。此时，一位高人忽然闪亮登场。

说是高人，其实并不高大，只有一米六左右。穿着十分考究，脚上还蹬一双皮尔库迪的短靴，看起来不像要打架，而是去参加时尚典礼。哪知道这位衣冠楚楚的人士出手如电，且非常狠辣，艾伦才赶到，战斗就已经结束。混混们躺在地上，和小鸡一起呻吟，前者被打，后者受到惊吓。“高人”扭过头来，黑头发，白脸庞，戴着黑色口罩，只露出一双烟蓝眼睛。艾伦感觉手中的一袋双汇火腿肠失去了吸引力。

这乃是艾伦与利威尔的第一次相遇。与外界普遍认同的艾伦阴谋论，是非常的不同。由此看来，流言蜚语不能相信。

于是利威尔与艾尔文相知相恋的说法似乎也就不那么可靠了。真相还是利威尔告诉艾伦的。利威尔，对小娘们儿唧唧喳喳扯八卦的行为不感兴趣，所以并不关心这些校园轶事。当然，在他们相恋后，利威尔还是知悉艾伦，原来，艾尔文并非利威尔的前男友，而是从小玩到大的好伙伴。就连出国，也不是因为伤心，而是追求学业。

利威尔讲什么，一贯地，艾伦就会无条件的信任。故而在此后的十几年，利威尔都与艾尔文保持着相当的情谊，时不时打个电话发个邮件什么的，艾伦呢，则是不太在意。总归都是朋友嘛。

可是，艾尔文近期头一次归国，利威尔又于这个档口玩起了失踪。就是寻思到了这么一茬子，艾伦冲出警局去问韩吉，未曾想韩吉也支支吾吾说不出个所以然来。

回到家里，艾伦越想越不对劲，越想越钻牛角尖。利威尔，利威尔肯定是找艾尔文去了！利威尔以前没准在骗他，俩人其实旧情难忘，指不定现在干什么事呢。他气得一蹦三尺高，狗似的大吠了一声，“去他妈的！”揣上车钥匙，他就要出门寻找。

经过玄关，他的眼睛对上了镜子，镜子里那对绿眼珠也直愣愣对着他，纷纷映出一副流浪汉似的容貌。他即刻转头退回房间。

半个小时之后，他身穿一套杰尼亚，胡茬刮得干干净净，头发在脑后梳成一个小揪，恢复了一表人才、高大帅气的模样。对着镜子满意地一点头，他这才出门。

03.

艾伦，驾驶着一辆玛莎拉蒂，活像在进行世界一级方程式锦标赛，大马金刀地往车流里一个横劈，又游鱼似的迅速滑走了。

他的三叉戟小车，跟他一样，都不怎么安定。虽然他本人的屁股稳稳挨在座位上，没有要挪动的意图，但是他的心里早扭成了毛线团，各种心绪和记忆错综复杂地绕在一起。而这团线的源头或许正在不远处，毫不顾忌他这位丈夫的意思，和别的男人亲亲我我。

北三环的车况非常不好，又正值下午五点的高峰时段，道路上瞬间成为大型停车场。一时间高低喇叭声轰然齐鸣，作出一首嘈杂的交响乐。艾伦的玛莎拉蒂，就算方才活泼泼的再怎么像游鱼，在此刻有限的空间里，也只好变成死鱼。

不过，这也不能说是糟糕透顶的一桩事件。艾伦正打算借此时机，揪住副驾驶的韩吉仔细盘问。因为，他偶尔的一偏头，拿余光瞟到这位好兄弟，发现她竟然在吃吃发笑。而且笑得比较肆意张扬，一口白牙都露了出来，不是个现在该有的神情。

韩吉这个人，天生的有一点恶徒习气，乃是天不怕地不怕的性格，思路与常人很大不同。她对艾伦一系列的行动，感到十分有趣，正要做出研究，哪知撞到了枪杆子上。

前方的车辆发生了追尾。艾伦干脆把手从方向盘上撤了下来，抱臂对韩吉审视一番。窗外的北风好像和车内的空气一并凝固了，不再呼啸作响。韩吉被他闪烁着幽幽火光的绿眼珠子一盯，打算装聋作哑，没想到艾伦立即对她开火，“上大学的时候你不是和他们两个关系最好吗？怎么一点也不知道。”

迫于无人救援的压力，韩吉，不情不愿地把当年的事情完完整整给艾伦复述一遍。她讲话又臭又长、唠唠叨叨，再兼之有点报复意味，每个微末之处都说的巨细无遗。

原来，艾尔文曾对利威尔产生过感情。韩吉认为自己身为女人，但并不比大丈夫们差劲，励志捐躯于科学，简直要和科学结婚，没法子再去关心挚友们的情感问题。所以，若不是艾尔文同她交代，她也不知道能有这么一档子事儿。

艾尔文，看上去总是无悲无喜，是一尊文艺复兴时期的雕刻家们镌出来的冷酷塑像，是一位完人。在艾伦还是邋里邋遢一套阿迪达斯的年代，他就已经穿着布里奥尼的手工西服，出现在各种正式场合和人们打交道。所以，那时候的校园轶闻普遍地认为在追求利威尔一事上，艾尔文与艾伦是天上和地下，无法比较。

故而，在北京难得的星月相伴的夜晚，艾尔文邀约韩吉，她并不知道艾尔文是被情感所困，还以为他终于对天文科学发生兴趣，要观察起行星的位置来了。

两人并肩前往后海的酒吧。盛夏之夜浮云游动，如同薄雾一般铺陈在天际，苍穹呈现出半透明的蓝紫色，月亮和星辰的辉光是浅金的。有蝉在路边的四季青丛里鸣叫。艾尔文向斜下方睨了韩吉一眼，他的眉骨高耸，眼窝凹陷，愈发显得这一眼很意味深长。“他们两个在一块了。”他说话一如既往言简意赅，但韩吉还是准确捕捉到了这句话里的两位主角。

“哦，那我们应该恭喜啊！可算是把利威尔嫁出去了。”韩吉扶了下眼镜，伸手一拍艾尔文的肩膀就豪迈地开起玩笑，发现对方并不觉得此言可笑，又讷讷地把手放下。

影子在路灯下摇曳，最后被拽得很长，失去了人形。

酒吧里驻唱的民谣歌手用沙哑的嗓子哼起来，“再见吧，再见，我的爱人。今夜不要和我说话。我们的爱情埋在大街上……再见吧，再见，我的兄弟。你可知我心里埋怨谁。我们的青春埋在大街上。我们的命运在哪里……”

冰块在稀糖浆似的朗姆酒里头晃晃荡荡。艾尔文仰起头直接痛饮完毕。“我们俩在碰见你之前早先认识了。那会儿他好像才六岁，我比他也大不了几个月。”他又续上一杯，“我遇到他时，他正和一群小崽子打架，满头满脸都是脏的，他爸妈没得早，那些孩子骂他是野种。”

这是段挺长的故事，几乎涵盖了利威尔如何从一个肮脏的臭小鬼一步步蜕变成了一位洁癖的、讲究的天之骄子。艾尔文天生好酒量，后天又不乏锻炼，酒这玩意儿于他而言略等于穿肠过肚的清水，可他那晚还是酩酊大醉。

韩吉将两手一摊，眼睛一挤，以表无奈。“我统共就知道这些事情。艾尔文从此往后也再没失过态，所以我估计利威尔压根不知道他的感情。”她看到艾伦的脸色仍旧是难看的要命，继续补充，“后边艾尔文就出国深造去了。放宽心啦，感情这东西对他来说还真没那么重要。”

追尾的两辆车终于给挪走了。艾伦又把玛莎拉蒂开成方程式赛车，在车流间穿梭。街旁一排排的树影和交错的行人被拉成一条条五彩的线绳。他没回答，兀自沉默，脑袋里边阴暗的想法从一粒种子开始抽枝发芽。

老实说，怀疑一旦根植，对方曾经的种种行为便好像全成了可供怀疑的对象，全成了过错。倘若将利威尔从前给艾伦讲的话比作一张桌子，他们之间永远隔着这么一个说大不大、说小不小的物件，艾伦现在要把这桌子掀翻，越过境去瞧瞧那头究竟是什么。

这就是他妈的，狗娘养的婚姻。从前他对利威尔那些无条件的信任，好像一下子全部湮灭不复存在了。这会儿，利威尔给艾尔文的邮件和那些电话，似乎都不再是单纯的情谊联络。艾伦模模糊糊地揪出几个似是而非的场景，咂摸出利威尔那些句子里浸着毒药的一点甜蜜味道。

利威尔，可真是个漂亮人，也是个无情种。

他就没怎么给艾伦讲过“我爱你”。二十来岁的时候他们去澳门塔蹦极。利威尔看也不看，系着安全绳就轻飘飘自三百米高空一跃而下，从云端一下子落回地上，好像没有牵挂，甚至不回头望艾伦一眼。

哪怕是在床上，他被艾伦折腾成了软塌塌的一摊水。艾伦一面顶他，一面恶狠狠地问，“你爱我吗，啊？”利威尔不答话，蓝眼珠也融化成两团雾，从鼻子里哼出一个小小的气声。他俩汗液混合，肌肤相贴，利威尔浑身冰凉此刻也烧成一团灼热的火。艾伦恨恨地咬了他一口，又问，“你爱我吗？”“我爱……”头两个字倒是清清楚楚，后面带上了哭腔，就变成囫囵的音节。

利威尔没给艾伦讲过的往事，艾伦没参与过的那前二十年，现在，他从别人嘴巴里倒是了解了个一清二楚。他想，我把自己的全部感情死心塌地的交付给他，他呢，这么多年了，我不问，他也不说，我好像还是对他一无所知。

下午六点整。一弯弦月升起，该是日头降落。天空半明半昧，黑白相接，人间正是处在交融处的那么一点混沌颜色。路旁的公寓楼里，家家户户的灯火渐次亮起，仿佛拖着尾巴的、一道道长长星火。

艾尔文归国暂住的家位于西山别墅区。艾伦——扽着个用以凑数的韩吉，冲入院落就开始敲门。说是敲，实则是砸，忽略了门铃，叮铃桄榔把个铜质的大门砸了个震天响，像是要给活活捶开。艾尔文，估摸着是烦不胜烦，砰地一声把门推开。

差点把门板整个拍在艾伦英俊的脸上，艾尔文居高临下地瞧着这两位不速之客，神情冷峻，仍然如同一尊石像。十几年过去，他是有点见老了，起码发际线向后爬升了些许。艾伦对他是毫无兴趣，只隔着艾尔文往厅堂里去望。

利威尔，如同一只猫崽儿，穿着一套尺寸过大的衣服，松松垮垮地露出一片雪白肌肤和薄利的锁骨，盘踞在皮沙发上。感受到来者的视线，他一抬眼睛，发现是艾伦，立刻放出两道锐利的冷光，不带退缩的，气势没有半分减弱，是个怒目而视的神情。

这他娘的究竟是怎么一回事儿？  
爱是一种不死的欲望，是疲惫生活中的英雄梦想。——杜拉斯《情人》

04.

人人都讲爱美人俗气，可是人人又都爱美人。

艾伦作为世人，不能免俗。

他忽然什么都不想要问了，他憋着的一腔怒火全给浇熄。你在这里干什么？你怎么不吱一声就跑了？这些狗屁的兴师问罪统统被他咽进了肚子里。他只想上前拉过利威尔的手，说：走，快他妈跟我回家去！

是这么个理，他同利威尔相识十余载，结婚也将近十年，早应该平平淡淡过日子。而且吧，他这个人在外界的眼光里头还算比较成熟可靠，甚至有些爱嚼舌根的讲他冷酷。可不知道怎么搞的，一旦面对利威尔，他马上就成了当年那个感情澎湃、爱如潮水的楞头小子。

利威尔不跟他讲话，单是这样看着他。那双眼睛里的光一如既往犀利如两根冰锥子，仿佛能够洞穿一切、镇压万物似的，直教艾伦那汹涌的气势瞬间跌落下去。他在公司里担任总经理职务，个子小、面皮嫩，瞧着不大像管理阶层，而是一名实习生。可是，一旦对上他这双刀光四射的灰蓝眼睛，配合那副特有的阴郁神情，只要他皱一皱眉毛，再嚣张不羁的下属也能立刻被吓得屁滚尿流。

“怎么了，宝贝？”艾伦虽然气势减弱，但还是十分镇定——他自诩绝没有做错什么。艾尔文和被晾在门外遗忘了许久的韩吉听闻此言不由齐齐皱眉，一致认为他是在太岁头上动土，自己找死而无可救药。利威尔放出的危险信号如此强烈，这货竟敢不闪不避，仍旧大呼“宝贝”二字。

利威尔略一倾身，宽大的衣服又滑下去一截，艾伦的眼睛紧紧跟着他转，也顺势往他的锁骨以下瞅。按照他的身高来说，他一点也不轻，可是该瘦的地方一律骨节嶙峋，精雕细刻，于是那锁骨凸起，形成一个美妙的洼地，又顺势弯折，艾伦觉得此时不便往更深处去想。利威尔腾地在大理石桌板上拍了一下，丝毫不怜惜这件边沿包裹铜角的贵重家具，接着，又把一张照片像掷铅球那样冲着艾伦的面门直直砸过来。轻薄的相纸与铅球绝不能比拟，无法凌空飞出去五米，因此它在空中飘飘然飞旋了两圈，打着转就落到了地面上。艾伦把这张照片给捡起来。

该相纸上清晰地映现出一男一女两个身影，背景为夜晚映衬下金碧辉煌的北京饭店。男的高个子棕色长头发，正是艾伦；女的铂金色长发挽起来，身量极为娇小。艾伦捏着照片，陷入困惑，一时间脑袋短路，“这是希斯特利亚啊，那天是同学聚会，我告诉过你的。而且，九点前我就回家了。”

哪想到，利威尔也点一点头，说，我知道。此刻，他收敛了方才那阎王驾到似的神态，转而表现得十分自若，漫不经心地睨了一眼四周，嘴角似乎还挂着那么一点笑意。艾伦被这点子笑意直击灵台，神思清明，脑海里的弦窍蓦地连接上，短路变成通路，“你是不是不想和我过了？”他多聪明哪，原来那照片并非质问，而是书籍开头的楔子，万般言语就为了引出一句话：好戏开场了。利威尔这个人，口是心非，不能妄断，老把关怀变成拳脚，温柔也改冷酷。旁人怕他敬他，爱他而不能接近他，只有艾伦积年累月地看他，久而久之，练就察言观色的好本领。哪怕利威尔只是眨了眨眼睛，他也能顺藤摸瓜地揣度出这眨眼睛的背后隐藏着何种情绪。

他这句话苍白，语气也干涩，但还没陷入绝望的境地。利威尔又轻轻巧巧，可是十分笃定地一点头。这时候，艾伦才彻彻底底如坠冰窖、跌落深渊。“为什么？”他，艾伦·耶格尔，平生最擅长做一件事情：绝地反击。所以，尽管心乱如麻，他脸色也没有改变，还能维持住一副冷静的、无动于衷似的表情。他甚至可以施施然地将杰尼亚外套一脱，坐到利威尔身侧，去握他一只手，“到底怎么了？”

气氛冷凝冰结，好像倏忽将场面冻严实了，一下子由北京的冬天转换为大雪皑皑的西伯利亚。韩吉是个天生恶徒、是乐得看戏的性情，在这么个状况下，也没办法发出欢快的笑声。利威尔对艾伦的两个问句统统闭口不言，身侧的男人一张脸庞英俊犹如神祇，五官削弱或增强一分都不得劲，他不看艾伦眼睛，拍落灰尘似的把这位神明的手一把打掉。

艾伦被激怒了。任凭哪位丈夫，和和美美同老婆生活好多年，没有预兆地，她突然提出一则离婚请求，都要震怒。而且，这股怒气使得他们从不找寻自身原因，大部分都将矛头直接对准妻子出轨。艾伦，也以为利威尔和艾尔文在背着他狗扯羊皮。他妈的，我还没有人老珠黄，他一扫艾尔文危险的发际线，心想，你倒是先找了个人老珠黄的来了。

利威尔是他的眼珠子，是他的心肝骨肉，他视他如生命，恨不得把利威尔分分秒秒捧在手心里，绝不忍心对他直接开火，便调转对象冲艾尔文发射怒气。说是怒气，但他掩饰得绝不冲动，好像自己不是上门抓奸被反将一军似的。他挑起一边眉毛，拿那双绿色的大眼睛斜觑着对方，流露出自然的、有点不屑的神气，“艾尔文，你回国干什么来了？”

“人老珠黄”的艾尔文是一块磐石，面对艾伦的打击，他的精神防御便如同他那高大的身板子一样，统一地岿然不动。艾伦旁敲侧击，他就平白而毫无掩饰地回答，他不过是多年未归，回来看看老朋友，顺带安置一下这边的房产。艾伦穷追不舍，你和我家利威尔是什么关系。艾尔文沉吟三秒，遂坦然讲道，老朋友啊，你有什么问题。

放屁！艾伦差点对他实行破口大骂，恨不能把艾尔文活剥了咽下去。他心里边的平原上千军万马呼啸而过，就算艾尔文是磐石也早该给碾碎了。可是落到明处，他平淡地抿一下嘴，“哦？我老婆不在自己家，也没跟我说一声，到你家里来了两天。”他顿了顿，比较咬牙切齿地，一个字一个字往外蹦，“更何况，他，还穿着，你的衣服。”

利威尔抱臂坐在一边，像看小孩子互相往脸上抹泥巴似的，观望着这两位一表人材的男士开启战争。此时，他凉飕飕地开口，用他那由屎尿屁为主要组成部分的侮辱性修辞，“艾伦，你气得脑袋让屎给糊住了么，你觉得我会两天穿同一套衣服？”接着，他伸手一指艾尔文与韩吉，小脑袋扬起来，颇具命令式的，“你们，先到里边儿去。”他的动作浑然天成，毫无不妥，仿佛艾尔文的别墅顷刻易主，他这个小小魔王做了这间城堡的主人。他就是如此独具一格，无论他站在哪个地方，但凡他立在中央，那里就是他的属地。

于是一百五十平的客厅就剩下他们两个人。这旷大的、富丽堂皇的空间，他们挺渺小，然而都尖锐，简直是针尖和麦芒，互不相让。艾伦，恶兽扑食似的，一把将利威尔压在沙发上。“你说说，你这次在干什么？”利威尔骨架子小，无论如何也不会有宽厚的手感，艾伦轻易捏住了他的肩膀，骨头连着皮肉，在他手心里滚过一遭。

艾伦的气息灼热，混杂着木质的薄香，向利威尔倾轧下来。然而他不买账，神色冷淡地推开男人，翻身坐起来，开始慢条斯理地挽起宽大的衣袖。“你自己还没意识到吗？”

当然意识不到，人总觉着自己完满。或许不能这样说，应该叫，人总会把自己塑造得比实际情况更强一点。艾伦是草原上追捕羚羊的狮子，是山林里头蛰伏的老虎，他满以为自己待利威尔无比信任、无比纵容。可事实上呢，他的信任和纵容黏糊糊得像块牛皮糖，利威尔被他掐紧了咽喉，不得不在一个明胶池里旋转，他忍了十年，终于忍无可忍。

他开始一条条数落起艾伦的“罪状”。


	2. 外篇  战栗

“你不会也和谁这样合谋吧，宝贝儿？”艾伦童心大发，偏转过头向利威尔的耳孔里轻轻吹气。

巨幕上的画面伴随着轻快的乐曲在流动，年轻貌美的女人伙同健壮的情人杀死了她大腹便便的丈夫，假装盲人的钢琴师在一边弹奏，将发生的一切尽收眼底。利威尔一面托着下巴津津有味地看，认为艾伦此言纯属扯蛋。且不说他们二位年轻英俊，就是老了，大抵也不会落得满脑肥肠的田地。故而出轨一事，是万分的不可能。

黑漆漆的电影院，他们坐在仅有的两个绝佳位置。毗邻过道，身处角落，四围无人，不动声色地和其他紧挨在一块儿的座位划分开。

艾伦眼看自家宝贝儿被电影吸引，全然不理自己，开始上下其手，希图博得注意。利威尔准确地踢了他一脚。“你给我好好看。”他复又横了艾伦一眼。昏昧的光线下，他的蓝眼珠像藏着两团雾气，柔软得不可思议。于是这一眼不像责备，倒像嗔怪，艾伦愈发得寸进尺了。

他们今天出来看电影，穿得不大正式，一身的高街服装，再加上面嫩，如同两个追赶潮流的大学生。正值北京的早春，凛冬未褪，仍旧整天呼啸着寒风，利威尔怕冷，厚外套里还裹着一件off-white的马海毛毛衣。在外面不觉着，此刻电影院里暖意充足，蒸得浑身发烫。他扽了扽领口。

轻快的乐曲突然来了一个急转直下的变奏，恶毒的寡妇把一位目击者变成了受害人，一气推下了高楼。前面立刻传来一片刺耳的尖叫。艾伦假装也受到惊吓，没皮没脸地往利威尔怀里一拱。

他的脸颊一半挨在利威尔颈项光滑的皮肤上，一半蹭着毛茸茸的衣服。他觉着今天的利威尔尤其可爱，和往常的禁欲系打扮不大一样，倘若添上两只耳朵一条尾巴，活脱脱是一只有点媚气的小猫。于是，他很坏心眼地啃了利威尔凸起的薄锁骨一口，期待着他能发出一声小猫媚主似的呻吟。

利威尔正在专心看悬疑电影，非常投入，冷不丁被艾伦弄了这么一下，失口就要叫出声，突然想到这是在公共场合，又把下嘴唇咬住，只发出一点短促的鼻息。两人结婚多年，他深知艾伦越是迎难、越是要上，若要制服，不能通过拳脚理论，还需怀柔政策。

一把扶住艾伦的脑袋，他把嘴唇贴到了艾伦的嘴唇上。他的嘴唇些些微微的透着一丝凉气，被艾伦的炙热吞没。

他率先将自己的舌头探进去，缓缓扫过对方的齿列，又在那湿润柔软的嘴唇上轻舔。艾伦觉着今天的利威尔真像只猫。把散乱掉的棕色长发捋回脑后，他狮子似的把利威尔扑回了座位上，倾身压过来，周身散发着一点乌木的薄香。他的唇舌开始肆虐了，他扣住利威尔的后脑，两个人鼻尖紧挨着鼻尖，呼出的气息纠缠，艾伦的舌头长驱直入，撬开了利威尔的牙关。

他在利威尔尖尖的小犬齿上来回徘徊，又去探索更深的地方。利威尔不甘示弱地抵住了他的舌头。俩人吻得个七荤八素、难解难分，仿佛一对儿连体婴儿，手脚全都贴在一块。利威尔的脸给染上一点绯红，他的面皮薄，这层红自下边透上来，像是苍白天空浸着丝丝缕缕的火烧云，就是那么三分绮艳、三分欲色。艾伦看得心头火起，手不老实地往利威尔衣领里钻。

突然，电影的伴奏来了个过山车似的急转回旋，冷酷的女人毒瞎了可怜的钢琴师。就这么一愣神的功夫，利威尔啪地把艾伦的手给打开，几米外的两位小情侣好奇地观望过来了。不情不愿地，艾伦表演起了老实学生的角色，正襟危坐如同一只要讨好主人的大狗，眼睛盯着屏幕瞧。

可惜眼睛是盯了，心思显而易见地不在那上头。没过十五分钟，剧情又峰回路转。瞎眼的男主角惨遭黑心医生毒害，正在手术室里要被卸下器官。艾伦一看，火又烧起来了，贼手伸进利威尔的衣服里，在腰侧十分情色地摸来摸去。一边瞧着电影画面，原来是在有样学样，正在效仿黑医生摸索男主角的肾脏位置。

利威尔被他滑过来点过去的手指弄得很痒，身体一侧就往旁边闪躲，哪知道艾伦的手像一块牛皮糖，甩也甩不脱、弄也弄不走。利威尔勃然大怒，决定反击，当即拿手握住了艾伦裤裆里的那活儿。

艾伦穿一条水洗牛仔裤，质地比较硬，稍微一挑拨老二就顶得发痛。利威尔的手指非常灵巧，一点温热把那玩意包覆住揉搓，隔着布料也弄得他十分舒服。两个人互相玩弄彼此，恨不能直接在此地成就一番好事，可惜都还葆有一丝理智。艾伦咬紧了牙，在利威尔耳边吐息，“我们出去找个地方。”

头一回，他们两位大帅哥在公众场合不顾形象、过街老鼠一般溜的飞快。欲火从脚底板一路冲到脑袋顶，裤裆鼓出去一块，两个人拿手包勉强遮掩，一气往外走。七拐八拐地，他们绕了四五个弯弯道道，来到电影院后方新修的一间厕所。此洗手间位于商场最偏僻的角落，人流极其稀少，又是新修的，精于打理，墙面白得反光，似乎比电影院还要干净。

艾伦，直接力大无穷地把利威尔拦腰一搂，抱进了一个隔间。

“等等。”利威尔突然意识到了什么似的，一只手抵住了艾伦的胸膛，“我们没有……”

艾伦没等他把话讲完，就嘿嘿一乐，翻腾了一下搁在置物台上的手包，掏出一只冈本避孕套。

利威尔眼睛一瞪，又把眉头簇起来，摆出一副看见什么肮脏玩意儿的神色，“你怎么随身还带这个？”

“吸金嘛。”对于这话，利威尔以为艾伦乃是信口放屁，沾染上一点恶徒习气。不过此刻箭在弦上，他也不好翻脸。

当下艾伦已经在脱裤子，内裤鼓鼓囊囊凸起一大团。注意到利威尔的视线，艾伦对他不怀好意地一笑，“宝贝儿，你先给我舔舔。”

利威尔扒开他的内裤，就想一气掷在他的脸上。平心而论，艾伦的胯下之物，非常合格，雄赳赳气昂昂地一柱擎天。俩人老夫老妻，也不羞涩避讳，利威尔舔了舔嘴唇，就干脆地含住了他的龟头。

艾伦感到自己的前端陷入柔软温热的口腔里，利威尔灵巧的小舌头细细致致地全给照顾过一遍，又在马眼和沟棱间来回顶弄。利威尔脸小嘴小，吞吐着这么一个庞然大物，看上去有点我见犹怜。艾伦虽则是怜他爱他，但也受不住这样的口活儿，一把按住了利威尔的脑袋，他一气把自己这杆钢枪捅到了对方的喉咙。

这么一下子利威尔的眼泪就涌出来了，他反射性地就要干呕，但又被艾伦的老二堵得死死的，呕不出来，只好鼻间细细地哼出几丝呻吟。他眼里溢满生理性的泪珠，一对烟灰蓝瞳孔就像冰块化开，正蒴蒴往下滴着水。艾伦摸了摸他被泪水沾湿的长睫毛。

嘴里含着前液和无法下咽的口水，艾伦还在他喉间快速地进进出出，利威尔两腿都有点发软，他伸出手去想要推开艾伦，被艾伦拉住了这只手，才终于将阴茎从他的喉口撤出。

“唔……”他呼吸紊乱地喘了几声，梳理的整整齐齐的头发也汗湿散乱了，他扶住墙壁直立起来。利威尔的脸孔白，染上一点红，正是羊脂玉沁上一缕血色，比往常多了一分妖异。他向艾伦一笑，漫不经心地、没有一点扭捏作态地开始解裤子，好像刚才被插得泪水直流的根本不是他自个儿。他的手指白皙漂亮，尽管俩人不是在高雅的地方做高雅的事，但这个动作还是很具备欣赏价值。

艾伦看着他脱裤子。利威尔的腿极好看，这是他一早就知道的事实。眼下他们在仅有几平方米的隔间，光线昏惑，那两条腿又白又直，被投下的阴影分割散乱，像湖中心白鹤欲飞，两只长脚在水面上划过。他略略皱了一下眉毛，袒露出来的性器向下滴答着液体，对艾伦说，“快点。”

接着他就被翻过身来，手臂支撑在置物台上，整个人呈半趴半伏的姿势。艾伦率先伸进去两根手指开拓。他的后穴又软又湿又紧，直接把手指困住，艾伦别无他法，只好让手指像幼蛇一样来回扭动，每一次抠挖到附着着粘腻液体的肉壁，利威尔的身体就一阵颤栗。

他向来是不怎么叫的，在家就算被干得狠了，也要咬住被角，硬生生憋回去呻吟。但因为此时无床可依，他又是一个站立的身形，不由得漫出来几声呜咽，“够了、你够了。”他的阴茎无暇照拂，此时也被艾伦握住揉捻。

好一会儿艾伦才依言停下，恋恋不舍地将手指抽出来，连带着一些清澈浓稠的肠液。他随便撸了几下自己的阳具，便大刀阔斧地劈了进去，利威尔浑身一抖，连脚趾尖儿都收紧了，忍无可忍地叫了起来，伴随一点哭腔。就着这么一个交合的姿势，艾伦整个人贴在利威尔的后脊背上，嘴唇挨着他雪白的耳廓，优游自在地和他咬耳朵，“宝贝儿，你说要快点的。”

随即他握住了利威尔瘦削的腰肢，挺身大开大合地操干起来。一时间，整个静寂的空间里只剩下肉体发生碰撞的拍打声。利威尔咬着牙齿，阖着眼睛，漆黑的头发合着每一次身体的晃动都在升起又降落。艾伦啪地拍了一下他的屁股。利威尔的屁股真是个好屁股，不见天日的白，挺挺翘翘的又没有什么赘肉，艾伦玩心大起，一面抽插，一面揉搓。

“够了……你他妈别弄了。”利威尔两腿一软，就要跪倒，又想起此处是万分的不比自家干净，只好硬撑。他下边儿硬得发痛，哆哆嗦嗦引导过一只艾伦掐在他腰间的手，握住自己的阴茎纾解。

俩人颇有情趣地在这一方公厕的小小隔间里头狠干了一阵。待到艾伦从利威尔身上下来，外面的天色已经从下午变成了傍晚，红彤彤的日头把整个天际烧成一片火海。利威尔穿好衣服站在镜子前，看到艾伦一头棕色长发横七竖八、乱的可气，由一名大帅哥变成一只蓬头垢面的狮子狗，不能再忍，叫艾伦蹲下身，他要给他扎头发。

经过一番打理，这一对夫妻恢复了刚来时的人模人样。摇身一变，又是两位追赶潮流的大学生。

“宝贝儿，我们现在干什么去？”艾伦良久未得回应，低头一看，发现利威尔正对他怒目而视，嘴唇都发白了，是个看仇人的眼光。

他不明所以，思量半天，再度发问，“你还想看电影吗？”利威尔不答话，腾地踢了他一脚，指着自己毛衣上的一块白色精斑，看上去要把艾伦活嚼了。

艾伦终于领悟此中真意，只感觉自己倒霉透顶，回家必定要受到惩罚——以打扫一个月卫生为最低期限。

TBC


End file.
